Pieces of Memories
by CrimsonHeartFairy
Summary: Natsu Keep having the same dream about a beautiful blonde haired girl but whenever he tried to remember her face and her name his mind become hazy and blurred. The only thing he know is the girl seemed precious to him because whenever he woke up from his dream. His heart would start beating fast as if telling him he had forgotten something very important.
1. Prologue

**Warning**: bad grammar and vocabularies. I am not expert in English and it isn't my first language. So, feel free to tell me if there are things that wrong or need to be improved

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

**Prologue**

"Ne, Natsu?" a sweet feminine voice called out his name making him stopped for eating. He grinned recognizing the owner of the voice and her familiar sweet scent. Turning around he greeted her with a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Yo, Lu-" _What's her name again?_. He sweat dropped cutting off his greeting as he couldn't remember her names._ What is Luigi? Luce?_ Lost in thought he didn't realize a weird stare he got as the blonde girl kept staring at his rare thinking face.

"You know, this is my first time at magnolia. So-" Natsu didn't hear what she said anymore as he was busy in his mind trying to remember her name.

"Can you show me around the town tomorrow?" she finished her question waiting for the flame mage to reply. Hearing her silence Natsu looked up finding her hopeful gaze as she stared at him with anticipated look.

Seeing this, the pink haired mage blinked feeling lost. _What did she say again?_ He asked himself not knowing what to do but even he still answered it.

"Ok?" he replied with a doubtful look but after looking at the bright smile on her face he knew he answered the right thing.

"Thanks, Natsu" she smiled before made a way towards the door "See you tomorrow then"

"Oh, you're going already? Bye, Luigi" He responded with a shout before turned around to continuing his eating not noticing the dirty look the blond haired girl gave him and how she mumbled to herself about how he got her names wrong.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes slowly scanning his surrounding as he rubbed his eyes tiredly "That dreams again." He mumbled quietly with tired look

Sighing, He rose up from his comfortable bed and sat on the edge thinking about his weird dream. He was having the same dream for almost a week now, Dreams about a beautiful blonde haired girl. He always remembered all the events that happened in his dreams but somehow every time he woke up he couldn't remember her face. His memory seemed hazy and blurry when he tried to remember how she looked like.

_Well, at least it wasn't a nightmare._ Natsu shrugged it off deciding to just ignore it and labelled it as a weird dream.

He glanced at the clock on the wall that showing 10 am in the morning before He walked toward the direction of bathroom, not bothering to fix his bed as He made a way to the wastafel. He opened the faucet washing his face with cold water.

He took a deep breath as he looked at his reflection in the mirror._ So, her name's Luigi_. He wondered, remembering a bit about his dream earlier. "What a weird name." He mumbled.

He frowned when he thought how weird it was how he couldn't remember the girl face although she always appeared in his dreams

"Who's she?" He said unconsciously. He touched his chest, precisely his heart closing his eyes and felt its heartbeat. Whoever she was. Natsu was sure she was very precious to him. Because whenever he started waking up after he dreamed about her, he felt hard to breathe and suffocated as his heart started beating faster than usual as if telling him he had forgotten something very important and he felt as if he lost an important part of him.

To be continue

* * *

**Please Review :)))**


	2. Weird Dreams

**Warning :** bad grammar and vocabularies. I am not expert in english and it isn't my first language. So, feel free to tell me if there are things that wrong or need to be improved

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Fairy Tail

**Note** : Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciated those.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Weird Dreams**

"Natsu, look! There is a magic shop over there." Hearing the excitement tone in her voice Natsu ears twitched. He looked at the little magic store that she pointed out then his eyed landed at all the things he held in his hands. Correction, All of her things in his hands.

"No" Natsu replied with a pout in his face sulking a bit.

"Let's get back at the guild. This is already your fifth shop." He groaned whining at her. Why did he even agree at this in the first place? He cursed himself for not knowing the answer.

"No way." She answered fast ignoring the poor guy whining. "Who know if there is a rare key there." grinned her as she grabbed his arms and without he realized she had already hold his hand and dragged him towards the shop.

He could only sigh and rolled his eyes at this. This would be the last time he would ever accompany her shopping. He muttered to himself before following her unwillingly.

He looked at her and noticed the way she smiled so brightly then his eyes travelled to her brown chocolate eyes that sparkle with excitement lastly his eyes stared at her hand that held his left hand tightly. He grinned. Maybe this shopping thing wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

The pink haired mage woke up from his dream not feeling surprise about his weird dream anymore. He had already convinced himself since 3 days ago that it was only silly little dreams that had nothing to do with reality. Although Natsu was having a little doubt because the places where the dreams happened were really exist for real, like example in the guild, in the street he often passed by and there was this nice house that Natsu didn't really know but he was sure he had seen it before when he walked around the town.

Sighing he mumbled to himself "Well, it didn't matter. It is just a stupid dream after all"

_You know it wasn't._ His inner mind told him that but Natsu only shrugged it. As long it wasn't a nightmare. He didn't have any problem with it. Beside He didn't like to think about difficult thing that only making his brain tired. He had already asked Mira about his dreams before but she was only chuckled and giggled, telling him it was only his hormone reacted making him more confused of what she meant by that.

Getting up from his bed he found Happy who was still sleeping and snoring softly, mumbling about fish and Charle. He patted his head gently, whispering him to wake up before He headed to the bathroom but unfortunately he tripped on something and lost his balance as for the result he fell directly on a hard floor. His movement somehow made a slight vibration that made the piles of things beside him started collapsing and fell on top on his body making it messier than before.

Hearing this sound Happy suddenly woke up, screaming the word "Thief" as he looked around panicked. He sighed in relief when he only saw a pink hair peeked from a big mess in the center of the room. He flew towards him, calling out his name.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Happy asked while trying to help him getting up as he reached his hand and pulled him out.

Natsu groaned in pain rubbing his slightly hurt head. He looked at the things that making him fell. Then he scanned all the things that scattered around him. He groaned again.

He really needed to clean his house pretty soon.

...|...|...

The fire dragon slayer entered the guild as he opened the door with a loud bang making a few people glanced at him but they turned their heads fast when they realized it was only Natsu.

Running fast toward the bar Natsu grinned and waved his hand at the white haired woman who smiled back at him "Hey Mira, give me food."

"And fish for me." Happy shouted happily appearing from Natsu shoulder.

"Sure, just wait for a bit." Mirajane giggled seeing their cheerful face.

"Natsu, here's your food and here's your fish, Happy." Mira came back from the kitchen, smiling at them and putting their food on the table.

"Thanks Mira" Natsu replied with drools came out from his lips as soon as he smelled his food. "Itadakimasu." Happy and Natsu said in unison with big grin on their face.

During his meal, Natsu scanned all the people in the guild. It was noisy like the usual in Fairy Tail but he noticed that Erza and Gray were somehow missing. He turned to Mira with a questionable look "Where are Erza and Gray?"

Mira put a drink beside him before she replied "I think they took a mission together yesterday."

Hearing this Natsu pouted "Why didn't they ask me to go with them?" He asked feeling a bit disappointed hearing this news.

"Well, they said you need a proper rest. Especially after your last mission before"

"It has been a week already. I am fine" Natsu insisted, clearly he didn't like to be treated like a child. "I can take care of myself" he muttered quietly, still pouting.

"I know. We are just worried you know" Mira smiled gently at him.

Natsu sighed. He glancing at his surrounding again then frowned as he looked his nakama face one by one. Somehow he felt there was another person missing. _But who_?. He asked to himself furrowing his eyebrow and thought hard. He sighed when he didn't find his answer._ Maybe it was only my feeling_. He dismissed his though.

"Natsu, what's wrong? The white haired mage suddenly asked with a worry tone, noticing the sudden change expression on his face.

"Nothing" Natsu answered shortly. He started to eat again although Sometimes He stole a glance at Happy who was now chatting with Charle.

"You know. You can talk to me about anything" Mirajane proposed. She kind of worried seeing Natsu acted a bit different unusual.

Noticing the worried look Mira gave him Natsu made his usual big grin claimed that he was okay."Alright, my stomach is full. I'm fire Up" He screamed letting a fire came out from his lips as he finished his eating and put down the spoon and the fork.

"Happy, let's go fishing." He called out for Happy after finding him still chatting with Charle.

Hearing the word fish Happy eyes got bigger "Aye". He replied with a wide smile. He flew towards Natsu while saying his good-bye to Charle.

_It's fine. As long I am acting like usual everything will be alright_. Natsu said to himself positively, waving at people in Fairy Tail Natsu then ran with full energy to the outside.

...|...|...

A figure of pink haired guy ran across the street reflected on a giant ball of lachryma. A woman with long black hair and dark red eyes watched him intently from her lachryma ball smiling darkly. Her white pale skin stood out in that dark place. Her red eyes glistened in the dark with the face of a certain dragon slayer reflected on her bloody eyes. She let out a small laughter then glared at his image on the lachryma ball.

"What a foolish human" she muttered darkly with a low voice.

Her lips curled up into an evil smirk as she kept watching his every move "But he's quite an interesting one." she touched the lachryma ball and trailed her slender finger on the image of the pink haired guy face that was shown clearly on it. "I shall watched over him a little bit more"

Her evil smirk was never fade from her face as she turned around to look at her other crystal lachryma that situated behind her. Her smirk got bigger as she stared at her precious display, the big transparent lachryma. The lack of light in that place making it hardly seen with naked eyes.

"However" her smirk disappeared as her red bloody eyes glowed in the darkness "If that kid ruined my plan" she talked to herself slowly looking back at the lachryma ball that showed a picture of pink haired guy who was fishing with a blue cat.

"I will destroy him myself" declared her as the lacrhyma ball suddenly destroyed crushing into many pieces.

**To be continue**

* * *

Please Review :))


	3. Horrible Sight

**Warning :** bad grammar and vocabularies. I am not expert in english and it isn't my first language. So, feel free to tell me if there are things that wrong or need to be improved

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Fairy Tail

**Note :** Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciated those.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Horrible Sight**

"We are back." the front door of Fairy Tail opened revealing a red scarlet haired woman with a black haired guy beside her entering the guild as they made a way inside and sat on their usual table.

"Welcome back Erza and Gray" Mirajane greeted them as she approached their table with smile and asked them if they wanted to order something in which Erza answered strawberry shortcake and Gray asked for a cool drink.

The white haired mage nodded and walked back to the bar. A few minutes later she came back. Bringing a strawberry cake and a glass of ice tea. She put them gently on the table.

"Thanks Mira" Erza and Gray thanked her. Gray smiled a bit at the bartender not realizing Juvia who was hiding behind the pillar making a dark face and mumbled to herself about a new rival.

Mirajane replied with smile "I thought you guys are telling me you will leave for three days"

"Yes but the mission is a lot easier than I expected" Erza explained eating her cake as she put a piece of cake into her lipss.

"It was only a group of amateur bandit after all. They can't even use magic" Gray scoffed remembering how their mission went. "They are only a bunch of weak-"

"GRAY SHUT UP" The scarlet haired mage sent him her usual death glare feeling her eating-cake-time interrupted by his nonsense talk. Gray sensed a danger shut his lipss fast and nodded "Yes ma'am" He orced a smile and didn't talk again instead he drank his drink quietly.

Mira chuckled seeing this usual scene "You know Natsu is a bit angry when he knows you guys left him behind" she told both of them and noticed the sudden mood when she mentioned Natsu name.

Erza and Gray got silent all out of sudden. They stopped what they were doing and looked at each other then they turned to Mira. Erza decided to talk first. "How is he?"

"I think he is fine. He acted like usual. Although he acted a bit weird earlier"

"I bet he is just forcing himself" Gray scoffed. "How can he will be okay after all that" he huffed, drinking his drink in one gulp.

Mira stared at Gray. Sure he acted like he didn't care about Natsu but actually he was the one who got most worried with his condition. Mira smiled at this thought.

"What do you think Erza?" Mira turned to Erza who looked like she was thinking hard. Mira looked at her strawberry cake which Erza didn't bother to eat after she mentioned Natsu name.

"We will just leave him alone for a little while" Se decided after a lot of thought

"I agree. I think it was the best thing we can do for Natsu, he needs a good rest" Mira nodded at her statement

Gray groaned hearing their decision. The best thing they could do for Natsu right now was telling him the truth and hit him on the head so his sense came back. He opened his lipss to refuse their idea but he stopped as soon as he saw Erza scariest glare directed toward him.

"This is all because the stupid mission that Natsu took" Gray muttered quietly but soon he realized his mistake when he saw Erza and Mira expression changed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." Gray mumbled, apologizing to them because he brought this things up.

"It's ok. It has been a week already. I think half of them have forgotten it already" Mira smiled reassuringly.

"You're right. It has been a week already" Erza sighed "But I still can't forget that horrified scene" her eyes gazing at the front door of Fairy Tail "I can't believe we found Natsu like that in front of the guild. He almost died back there." she mumbled quietly remembering the whole incident again.

...|...|...

It was just an ordinary day in Fairy Tail. It was noisy like usual. Erza sat in her usual seat. Near her sitting Juvia and Gray who was just came back from their previous mission.

"Mira, a fish please" Happy suddenly appeared from behind her and shouted for fish. Erza looked at him with confused face.

"Happy?" she called him.

"Aye. That's me" Happy replied with a wide smile sitting on the table.

"Aren't you supposed to go to a mission with Natsu" Erza asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Aye." Replied Happy raising his fist into the air "But on that day Wendy asked me to go on picnic with her and Charle" He explained stealing a glance at Charle who was busy chatting with Wendy."So I can't refuse them" Happy grinned, blushing a little when the female exceed eyes and his eyes met each other.

The red haired mage smiled seeing he blushed. "So" she turned to Happy then to Mira "Who is the person Natsu went with?" Erza asked both of them.

"Of course Natsu went with-" Happy stopped as he lost his words, forgetting what he would say next. "With who, Mira?. He asked Mirajane, tilting his head confused because his lack memory.

Mira thought for a little while before she answered that question "Alone, I think" She replied not really sure with her answer either.

"He should be fine. It's not a S- class mission. Natsu only supposed to catch a group of thief. That's all" She told them the details so they wouldn't worry.

"If you say so" Erza shrugged it off although somehow deep in her mind she got a bad feeling about this mission and she didn't quite sure but she got a feeling that she forgot about something. A person, maybe? But wh-. Just when she was in the middle of thinking, a loud sound came from outside like a sound of something falling hard on the ground. Everyone in the guild startled hearing this. Some of them even jumped in surprised. But everyone did the same thing as they stopped whatever they were doing and turned their attention at the front door of Fairy Tail Staring at it with curious faces.

"I'll check it" Mira smiled at everyone before she rushed toward outside and opened the door.

"I'll go too. Who know if it was enemy" Erza got up from her seat followed by Gray who said he was curious too. But before they reached the door they heard Mira shrieked from the outside. Hearing her scream that filled with fear everyone flinched as their curiosity switched into worry

"What's wrong Mira" Gray asked from inside.

"Hurry. Call Wendy" Mira shouted desperately from outside. Erza and Gray opened the door with too much force making the door almost destroyed. The door opened fast making the scene in front of the guild visible to everyone else in the guild to see.

Their eyes widened as they gasped at the terrible scene they saw. In front of the guild, the ground changed its color to red as bloods covered it. But what shocked them the most was there was a guy passed out on the ground. His clothes soaked with bloods and there were many bruise and deep gash in his whole body. A nasty wound that looked like a hole could be seen on his stomach making everyone cringed when they took a closer look at that.

They were even shocked when they realized how familiar the person was. His pink hair that mixed in the red color of blood stood out in the middle of that pool blood and his Fairy Tail stamp that located on his right arm still could be seen despite all the blood that covered him.

Everyone was beyond shocked at this. Some of them covered their eyes as they couldn't stand that horrible sight and some of them had already started to cry.

Happy was the first one who approached him and flew to the unconscious body "Natsu" he cried out his names. His cries made people who froze because of this sight recovered from their shock. Erza and Gray were one of them.

"Mira, what's happen with him" Erza asked frantically.

"I-I don't k-k-now. When I see him he was already like this" Mira stuttered. Her eyes were already wet as her tears kept flowing.

"Where is Wendy?" Gray shouted impatiently. His mind didn't fully grab the situation, the only thing he knew was he had to save Natsu FAST.

Wendy heard her names be called instantly ran toward the pink haired mage as fast as she could. Her eyes widened as she examined his condition closer. It was worse that she expected. She didn't know if Natsu-san could make it out. At her negative thought she almost hit himself. She shouldn't have thinking negatively at times like this. The more important thing was to treat him fast

"B-bring him to the I-infirmary." Wendy ordered with a pale face. As she heard her shaky voice and many scream in that room she noticed how much this event affected her and everyone else in the guild. The tears started to gather in her eyes. She hoped and prayed that Natsu-san would be alright.

Erza and Gray followed her instruction then with the help of a few people in Fairy Tail they moved Natsu carefully. Erza observed Natsu condition worriedly. Natsu was definitely unconscious seeing how many bloods he had lost. He was having a hard time to breathe and sweated a lot.

Everyone else had gone to a state of panic as the guild was in more chaoticc situation than usual. Erza heard many shout and scream around her but she focused only to Natsu. As they took Natsu to an infirmary she saw his finger moved a bit and slowly his eyes opened slightly.

Erza watched Natsu little movement closely. She felt as if she was watching him in slow motion as his lipss opened up a bit, mumbling something that Erza couldn't hear.

"Natsu, are you awake?"

"..cy..." he muttered something that Erza couldn't hear well because he said it so soft like a whisper.

"What?" Erza asked softly as she focused her ears trying to listen to Natsu word.

"L...L..u..cy.." mumbled him quietly before he fainted and lost his consciousness

The scarlet haired woman suddenly got silent. Processing what Natsu had just said she thought deeply then she frowned

_Who is Lucy?_

**To be Continue**

* * *

Read and Review:))


	4. House Visiting

**Warning :** bad grammar and vocabularies. I am not expert in english and it isn't my first language. So, feel free to tell me if there are things that wrong or need to be improved

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Fairy Tail

**Note** : Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciated those.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : House Visiting**

The red haired mage shuddered remembering the whole Natsu-almost-dead incident. She couldn't believe Natsu was-

"Erza…...Erza"

"ERZA"

Erza flinched as her thought got cut off. She looked toward the black haired mage who looked pissed at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a calm voice.

Mirajane and Gray glanced at each other then they looked back at Erza.

"We should be the one who asked. You are spacing out." Gray stated raising his eyebrow at the calm face of the most scary woman in Fairy Tail.

"I am fine" Erza replied

Gray rolled his eyes. As if I can believe that said sarcastically in his head. He darted his eyes to Mira then pointed his empty glasses.

Seeing this Mira smiled "Alright I will fill it". She grabbed the glass and walked to the bar, leaving both of them.

"So, what's wrong?" He asked the same question again at Erza hoping to get a different answer this time.

She sighed looking at the empty glasses before she replied him "Say, Gray. Do you know anyone named Lucy?" She suddenly asked him with a serious face.

Gray blinked hearing her weird and sudden question." Who's that?" he asked back not knowing why Erza even asked him in the first place. She should have known that the ice wizard wasn't a type of guy who knew many woman.

"I don't know" her answer earning a puzzle look from Gray "But apparently Natsu knew her." She stated, finally telling him the fact that also made her curious.

"Natsu did?" Gray asked not believing what Erza had just said. He was sure there wasn't anyone named like that in Fairy Tail and Natsu was hardly interacted with any girls. The only girls Natsu had known were either his nakama or his enemy even sometimes he didn't even remember their faces and names. Saying he only remembered a strong girl.

"Is she a part of guild?" Gray asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know. Never heard of her "Erza shook her head

Gray thought hard about this Lucy woman. Somehow he felt he knew this Lucy. But he couldn't remember her. Or maybe it is only my feeling. Giving up to remember he thought to ask more of the details "When did Natsu tell you about her?"

Erza went silent for a couple of second before she opened her lips to answered "A week ago"

At this answer Gray eyes widened. "You mean when Natsu-"

"Yes" Erza nodded before gray could even finish his words "I think she somehow connected of what happened to Natsu on his previous mission."

He frowned at this idea "You mean she is the one who did all of that to Natsu?"

"No, she isn't" Erza answered fast without hesitating a bit.

"What made you so sure?" Gray furrowed his eyebrow at her confident tone.

"I can tell" Erza looked up, gazing at the clear sky from the window near her. "From the way Natsu said her name." She smiled a bit.

Gray stared at her. Confuse written all over his face before he finally sighing "It didn't matter." He murmured softly but loud enough to be heard by his companion. He took a deep breath before saying his next words. His voice came out more frustrated that he thought "After all, Natsu didn't even remember about it"

...|...|...

"tsu….Natsu" Happy called him. He frowned when he saw Natsu didn't even stir from his sleep. Seeing this he huffed. There is no other choice. He sighed as He flew to one of Natsu ear.

"NATSUUU" Happy shouted as loud as he could.

Hearing this loud sound straightly from his ear Natsu jumped out from the shock as the result he fell from the bed. His face landed first on the hard floor. Groaning in pain he opened his eyes slowly. He found Happy near him whistled and put an innocent face when he look at him accusingly.

"What time is it?" Natsu mumbled still feeling a bit sleepy he yawned.

"12 in the morning"

"Eh, that late already?" Natsu blinked "Why didn't you wake me up, Happy?" he pouted at him while in reply Happy rolled his eyes at him "I tried to" he huffed.

Natsu grunted,and got up from the floor. He wanted to wash his sleepy face.

"Hey, Natsu . You are hard to be woken up lately." Happy stated, glancing at Natsu who was now stood in front of mirror. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Noticing the worried tone in his tone. The sleepy mage glanced at the blue cat showing him his usual goofy smile. "Don't worry I am fine." He shouted cheerfully.

Happy stared at him not really convinced by his word. "Really?"

"Of course" Natsu answered before he washed his face with a cold water. He stared at his reflection. Somehow he had already gotten used dreaming about her. "If only she was real" He whispered at the mirror then he started to blush realizing his own thought.

"Natsu?" Happy looked at him with a weird look, noticing Natsu weird behavior and his weird expression.

Noticing the weird look Happy thrown at his face Natsu laughed with water dripping from his face. Grabbing the towel near him His lips slowly curled up into a wide smile "Actually. It is kind of a good dream."

...|...|...

"Natsu this isn't the way to the guild" Happy reminded Natsu noticing that the path the dragon slayer took wasn't their usual route to the guild.

"It's fine. let's just walk around here" Natsu replied with a wide grin glancing at every direction as he hummed happily. Actually he didn't know where he was going but somehow he felt his legs had a mind on its own and guided him as if this was his usual route.

He stopped his feet glancing at the his surrounding. His eyes catched a sight of a house. It seemed liked as if he couldn't see his surrounding anymore as his eyes kept staring at that particular place. That building wasn't small but not too big either. It looked rather plain but somehow there was a comforting aura surrounded it. He stared at the house feeling like he had already seen it a hundred times but he just decided to ignored that feeling.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy asked following his gaze as he found it weird how Natsu face brightened up at that sight of that unfamiliar building. "Oh. that is a nice house." Happy exclaimed after examined the house closer.

"Yes, it is" Natsu whispered softly that even Happy couldn't hear it. "Hey, Happy lets check it out." He grinned, thinking that it was such a good idea.

Happy frowned hearing his "But Natsu, what if the owner of that house showing up and mad at us?". He shivered at this thought in his mind he visualized a figure of a girl kicked them throwing them out from window.

"Nah. It's fine. I think this is an empty house" Natsu said with confident tone. Before Happy could replied his too optimistic comment Natsu had already jumped toward the window. Seeing this, The blue cat sighed and followed his trace.

"Natsu, why did you come through window?" Happy asked him, tilting his head at his odd action

"Just feel like it" Natsu answered shortly. The truth was he even didn't realize what he was doing. Before he knew it, his legs had already jumped toward the window like it had already memorized that action.

"Look Happy. It didn't has a lock in it" Natsu cheered happily, opening the window easily. The sight of the room greeted him. He looked around excitedly taking a good look at all the things that had been there "Hey, Happy check this out" He turned to Happy, pointed at the room then walked casually into the room with his goofy smile.

"Natsu. How many times do I have to tell you, use a DOOR."

"Eh?" Natsu startled almost lost his balance as he heard a girl scream in his ears. He eyed his surrounding carefully feeling a bit nervous. "Hey, Happy. Did you hear that voice just now?"He asked panicked after failed finding the owner of that voice. He wondered if it was the owner of the house.

"What voice?" Happy tilted his head confuse at his question. "I didn't heard anything" He replied as he entered the room by the window taking a better look at that place.

Natsu blinked hearing his answer. Maybe it was only his imagination. He said to himself crossing his hands on his chest as he pondered about this .Or maybe it's a ghost?. His eyes sparkled at this assumption

"Hey,Happy. Do you think there is gho-" Natsu couldn't finished what he wanted to asked as he found Happy dissapeared from his sight. He looked around and find him flying towards the staircase. He could only watched seeing the exceed dissapeared from his view as he headed towards the downstairs with a smiling face.

He smirked noticing that he wasn't the only one who enjoyed this little expedition

Now that his question had been forgotten and he was alone in this room. His attention fell towards the bed beside him. It was rather smile and looked like only one person could fit this be-. No way two person can. He argued in his mind denying his words that he only thought just he didn't have any valid reason for that statement.

Looking closely,the bed looked so comfortable in his eyes. He couldn't resist to jump on top of that fluffy bed but he almost regret it as soon as he did what his mind told him as it caused dusts scattered on the air and some of it got in his nose making him sneezed hard in result.

After sneezed he rubbed his nose and that was when he catched the smell on that room. He blinked after he sniffed the smell. He couldn't believe he didn't smell it before when he entered this room. Even thought the smell was only left a little for him to picked up but it was there, a nice scent of flower and a bit vanilla too. Must be the previous owner. Guessed him inhaling the scent as much as his nose could collect. He hummed enjoying the nice scent.

Being in this room making him kind of nostalgic. It smells like home. He mumbled without his realize.

"Natsu, lets go. There is nothing interesting here" Happy showed up interrupting his little relaxed time, He made a pout on his face and mumbled about the lack of fish in this house.

Natsu laughed in respond "Alright, let's go to the guild." He walked to the window without a second though.

"Natsu, why don't we use a door instead?" Happy made a suggestion.

"But the window wasn't locked" Natsu replied,without looking at Happy sulking face. He was ready to jump from the window.

"That because if I lock it you will end up destroying my window."

Natsu reflectingly stopped his legs from jumping. His eyes widened as he held his breath."That voice again" He muttered, turning back fast he scanned the room eyeing it more carefully than before but still he only found Happy and him in that room.

"Natsu?" The exceed asked noticing how his face suddenly became a bit pale.

"Hey Happy did you hear a v-" He bit his lips stopping his words to came out. He sighed he didn't want to make Happy worried about him. Especially like a last week, he remembered how frantic he became. "Never mind. Let's go to the guild now."

"Aye" Happy followed him cheerfully.

Natsu jumped and landed safely on the ground. He took a last look at the house staring at it intently like expecting something to pop out from there.

"Natsu, hurry up" Happy shouted already flew ahead ignoring the pink haired mage who still froze on the same spot.

With that shout Natsu back to the reality. Looking at the blue cat figure who kind of far from him he pouted "Wait for me" He shouted back. Running to him screaming how sneaky the blue cat was.

"Natsu, See you tomorrow."

He heard a soft whisper from behind him. His legs somehow responded as his steps slowed down until he completely stopped on his track. He fought the urge to turned around and without even glancing back he ran again this time with full speed ignoring the uneasiness in his chest and thinking that it was only his ears played trick on him.

First he was having weird dreams and now he was hearing someone else voice in his mind. He groaned thinking about all the weird events around him. He needed something to make him busy or else he would gone crazy because of this

Maybe I should take a new mission. He wondered thinking about this option in his head. Yeah. A mission sounds like a good idea. He grinned continuing his full speed running unaware of the pair of red eyes who was watching him.

* * *

"Impressive" she whispered to herself licking her lips as she let out that word. The word that should be belong to a category of compliment sounded like a cursed word coming out from her red lips. Her red eyes became darker as she kept watching the pink haired image on her Lachryma ball.

"To come this far, he really is interesting"

Her lips curled up slowly, forming a devilish smirk. "Maybe I should make it more interesting" Her red eyes glowed and her face darkened as she mouthed her idea.

"Then let's just punished this little dragon slayer-" she smiled with the kind of smile that could made anyone shivered if they saw it. "a little bit" she added with a low yet dangerous voice. She smirked licking her lips once again as she stared at the innocent face of the pink haired mage.

**To be continue**

* * *

Please review:)))


	5. flash of image

**Warning :** bad grammar and vocabularies. I am not expert in english and it isn't my first language. So, feel free to tell me if there are things that wrong or need to be improved

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Fairy Tail

**Note** : Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciated those.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : A flash of Image**

The pink haired mage groaned. He slumped in the corner of his seat panting and sweating like crazy. How he hated his usual motion sickness. Natsu grunted and cursed in his head not dare to say that aloud with his mouth afraid that it would make him throw up and ended up receiving Erza wrath.

Another wave of nausea hit him making his stomach couldn't resist to let out its content. He glanced at Erza who was sitting in front of him with calm face. His eyes shifted to the guy beside her who was sitting with the face that Natsu could describe as amusement seeing him suffer.

The dragon slayer gulped hard when he saw the killer glare Erza gave him as if telling him if he dared to puke here it would mean death. Understanding her glare, Natsu reacted fast covering his mouth with his hands to avoid him from puking and prevented his death's possibility.

The Ice mage who looked at this scene smirked and insulted Natsu about how lame he looked like right now.

Annoyed with Gray insult, Natsu opened his mouth to retort but suddenly the train they currently rode move faster and shook. The outcome made Natsu face became paler than before. His face now changed color to green. He couldn't resist the temptation to throw up right now but before he could do anything he saw a flash of red scarlet flashing in front of his eyes followed by a sharp pain on his bare stomach after that everything went dark and he didn't remember anything.

* * *

"Happy, hurry up or else I will leave you" Natsu said teasingly at Happy while he kept running with a big grin plattered on his face. His hand held a piece of paper that he gripped tightly making it crumbled a bit.

"Meanie" He heard Happy respond from behind his back and He laughed noticing his sulking tone. He was sure the exceed was pouting now even without him glancing back to look at it.

The excited flame mage stopped his track and grinned when he realized he had already arrived at his destination. His smile got wider when he smelled the scent that he was very familiar with.

"Let's go, Happy" Natsu shouted before he jumped to the window of the house followed by Happy who was flying toward it.

Natsu opened the window easily seeing it wasn't looked. Soon he was greeted by the sweet scent that filled the room. Natsu recognized it as vanilla scent and a bit of flower scent. _Must be her new shampoo. _Was his thought before he closed his eyes inhaling the scent. The moment he opened his eyes, his gaze met a certain blonde haired girl who was staring at him with a deep scowl.

Natsu grinned ignoring the annoyed look she gave him "Yo" He greeted her cheerfully not noticing her dark face.

"NATSU. How many times do I have to tell you, use a DOOR?" She shouted at him, raising her fist on the air while emphasized the word door.

Natsu pouted at her angry tone he didn't like it when she got mad at him. She could be rivaled with an angry Erza or worse they could form an angry duo. Natsu shuddered at his own stupid idea. He glanced around trying to find Happy to help him but he found nothing as his supposed-to-be-best-friend vanished from his sight.

"But the window wasn't locked" he answered honestly. He made a lopsided grin that made his face became innocent as if he wasn't guilty.

Her eyes twitched hearing I-am-not-doing-anything-wrong tone that Natsu had just used. "That because if I locked it, you will end up destroying my window." she talked back at him accusingly, pointing her finger just an inch from his nose.

"But Luc-" Natsu stopped when he saw Happy flew toward him from the stairs calling out his name.

"Happy" Natsu cheered loudly. He wondered why the blue cat had such a big smile in his face but when Natsu looked closely at the thing Happy held in his hand or precisely in his mouth he rolled his eyes knowing the reason why.

"Look. Natsu I found this yummy fish in the fridge" Happy said with cheerful voice showing Natsu a fish that he found.

Seeing this, the blonde girl got more pissed as Natsu noticed her chocolate eyes changed color to red bloody eyes or maybe it was only he who over reacted

"Who said you can have it, you damn cat" The pissed girl started running to catch the cat and Happy started running avoiding her wrath and Natsu huffed feeling upset he wasn't invited playing with them.

A few minutes later after she calmed a bit she stared at her two uninvited guests in front of her then she sighed.

"So, what are you guys doing here, this late?

Natsu tilted his head hearing her question. Then his face lit up remembering his reason showing up at her house. Putting his big grin He showed her a piece of paper that he was holding the entire time. "Let's go on this mission"

He observed her slowly. Seeing her reading the details of the mission with a cute fa- he meant with a serious face. He didn't miss how her face brightened after looking at the reward of that mission.

He smirked seeing her smiling face, after all the reward was the reason he picked out this mission from the first place. He knew she had to pay her rents in a few days. So, he picked out the job that seemed easy but with enough reward for both of them.

"Ok" she replied. Eyes sparkled after finished reading the details.

"Alright, let's go tomorrow then" Natsu smiled in which the blonde girl smiled back too. Walking toward the window he gestured Happy to follow him. "Good night" He waved at her before jumping down from the window

He landed safely on the ground. Glancing at her windows his eyes never stray from it as he kept staring with a knowing gaze. His mouth slowly formed a smile when he saw a blonde head peeked out from it.

"Natsu, see you tomorrow at the guild" she smiled as her smiling face iluminated by the moonlight making it more brightened.

Natsu waved back at her still with a smiling face. He started to walk but his legs stopped only after three steps. He turned around, whispering quietly looking at her disappearing figure her window "See you tomorrow Lucy"

* * *

Natsu gasped as his eyes opened. He got up quickly, scanning his surroundings. He was on the bed in the some room he didn't even know.

He took a deep breath. _Is this still in the dream?. _ Natsu asked himself unsure. He suddenly pinched his cheek hard making him flinched and groaned in pain in respond. "So, it's not a dream" He muttered, rubbing his sore cheek.

The pink haired mage went silent for a second. "It was the same" he mumbled quietly and closed his eyes.

He remembered about the house that he and Happy visited or precisely barged in a few days ago. It was the same house that sometimes appeared in his dream. That weird voice he heard inside that house similar with her voice in his dreams too. Why didn't he realize it sooner. Natsu cursed his stupidity. Maybe if he visited that house again he could know the reason behind his weird dreams. He wondered about this idea.

Natsu sighed. All the thinking made his brain hurt. "Lucy" he uttered his name softly. Her name came out from his mouth like a whisper and Natsu surprised how gentle yet fragile it was when he mentioned her name.

_Is it her real name?_ asked him deep in his thought. His thought got interrupt as the door opened with two person appeared from behind the door.

Erza and Gray walked in. Noticing their awoken teammates they both quicken up their speed to approach him faster. Well not for Gray though he turned to his left side as soon as he noticed the comfortable sofa invited him in his sight.

At their sudden arrival Natsu raised his eyebrow. Staring at them one by one. He stared at the red haired mage but soon giving up as he couldn't read her expressionless face. His eyes darted at Gray resulting him to roll his eyes at the sight of the Ice mage who had already acted like he own that freaking sofa. Natsu didn't even want to ask him where his clothes gone off to.

"Wake up already, flame brain?" Gray smirkednoticing his stare.

"Shut up. Ice brain" Natsu replied fast growling at him.

The black haired mage didn't retort back as he spotted the untouchable snack on the table so he chose to grab the snack and enjoyed it to his heart content instead making a comeback remark at the dragon slayer.

"I see you're awake now" Erza commented standing beside Natsu.

Natsu looked at her "Where are we?"

"Cielora town. We are on mission, remember?" Erza explained briefly.

"Mission?" Natsu tilted his head confused. He put a serious face as if he was thinking hard then suddenly his face lit up remembering when he asked Erza and Gray the moment he met them to go on a new job.

Seeing this Gray snickered "I am not surprise you forget about it, you have a tiny flame brain after all"

Natsu instantly turned around facing Gray and sent him a glare. "What are you trying to say, squinty eyes?" his growl making Gray smirk got wider "Just the truth" he replied casually.

Natsu was ready to throw a fireball at Gray but Erza reacted fast as she grabbed his neck and pushed him back at the bed. She glared at him. "No Fighting. You hear me?" She said darkly matching with his dark face. Natsu shuddered as he felt she began to choke him slightly "A-ay-ye"

"Good" Erza nodded then released her tightly grip on the poor dragon slayer neck. Natsu sighed in relief as he inhaled oxygen again.

Looking at this Gray couldn't hold his laughter. He let out a big laughter but soon he regretted it when he saw Erza looked at him with her scariest death glare. Gray closed his mouth and responded her with a nervous smile.

"My apology" Erza suddenly confessed making Natsu and Gray looked at her weirdly.

"For what?" Natsu asked carefully. He didn't want to feel The scarlet haired woman's wrath again

"It seems my punch earlier making you lost a bit of your memory"

"Your, what?"Natsu got confused didn't fully understand her words while Gray just decided to ignore the whole things as he began to eat his potato chips.

"I punched your stomach earlier on the train" Erza answered looking calm.

Natsu gaped at this. _Well, that's explained this bruise._ He touched the bruise on his stomach that had already turned blue.

"Anyway. This isn't time to chat. " She spoke with a serious voice as she looked both at Natsu and Gray.

"We have to meet the client right now" She talked to both of them or rather ordered them.

Natsu pouted hearing this command "Can we go later? I am hungry" He grunted. Forgetting the bruise in his stomach He smacked it to make his point but instead it resulted him to yelp in pain because of that.

Rolling her eyes Erza replied fast "No. We already wasted too many times because a certain someone." She narrowe her eyes at the dragon slayer face.

"I will wait you guys outside" She headed to the door opening it and leaving it wide-open before she walked away toward outside.

Natsu still pouted and sulked. He glanced at Gray who was busy enjoying his snack time "Aren't you going to Erza now?"

"Yeah, after I finished this" He pointed at the potato chips he held.

"Hey, give me a bit" Natsu asked. Drools started coming out from his mouth.

"Not a chance" Gray snorted putting another potato chip in his mouth enjoying the jealous look on Natsu face.

"Why you!" Natsu made a way toward him grabbing the food fast. "Ha. It's mine now" He smirked with victory, raising it on the air proudly.

"That is mine flame head" Gray growled "Give that back"

"No, I took this from you. So, it's mine" Natsu smirked.

Gray tried taking it back but Natsu didn't let him and soon it became a fight over potato chips

"Mine"

"No, mine"

"It is mine"

"No, it's definitely min-"

"Get both of your ass here or you guys will regret it later" Erza shouted from the outside. Her voice sounded pissed, angry and worse threatening. Natsu and Gray gulped imagining what an angry Erza could do to them. Without much thinking they both were running toward outside ignoring the potato chips that fell on the floor.

…|…|…

Natsu groaned as he felt the rope tightened around his hand. He could just easily burn it but Erza ordered him not to because apparently it was part of her genius plan. He looked around scanning the room where Erza, Gray and him captivated. He saw a few people more in that room including the victim and the group they supposed to catch.

The pink haired mage sighed he remembered what their client told them about their mission. Their client was the mayor of that city. He asked them to catch a group of suspicious people who rumored from a dark guild. They had kidnapped several people in that city, thought most of the victims were women. Apparently the mayor also told them that his daughter was also kidnapped. So, he told the trio not to do any reckless thing. After that somehow Erza came up with this supposedly amazing plan.

They had successfully managed to track the location of the group but when Natsu had fired up ready to attack them Erza stopped him and remind him what the mayor had told them. After that she explained about her supposed-genius-plan. Of course Natsu refused it. After all Natsu and plan didn't go well together but after a few arguments he finally gave up and followed the plan.

Erza plan included they pretended to become a normal citizen. So, they could attract the attention of that group to kidnap them. It went smooth for them as now they currently tied up with the other victim in the same room.

At first, Natsu kept whining to Erza if he could fight them right now but Erza silenced him saying she would tell him when the chance had come or killed the pink haired mage if he dared to attack now and ruined her plan. Thought the second warning was the most effective seeing how Natsu became more obedient after hearing it.

Natsu pouted feeling bored after counting the entire person in that room. It was Erza who suggested him that idea before. So, he could at least ease his boredom. But now he was really bored.

Natsu jumped slightly when he heard a noise from the outside. It sounded like a girl crying. Natsu guessed wondering if there was another girl kidnapped again.

The door of the room suddenly opened making all the person inside took a look at the arrival of another girl. The girl was quite pretty with her long brown hair and her big black eyes. She was being dragged by a black masked man.

_"A new victim huh" _Natsu growled feeling disgusted by this group. He glanced as he felt a little tug at his hand. He turned around to find Erza looked at him seriously. "Don't do anything. Be patient" She said to him, moving her mouth without a sound.

Natsu huffed feeling frustrated. He looked at the girl that the man had just dragged on. She was crying and sobbing in the corner. The masked man yelled at him to quiet but the girl cries only became louder.

"Someone, save me." She screamed desperately. Her eyes full of tears and her cheeks flushed because her crying. Natsu stared at her feeling dumbfounded. Somehow he felt déjà vu at this scene. _Was it happened before?_. Natsu asked himself. A strange felling appeared on his stomach. The feeling almost the same with his motion sickness but the different was he didn't have any urge to throw upright now.

"Shut up you stupid girl." the masked man shouted angrily at her pointing his weapon to her. This seemed making the girl stopped but her eyes still covered in tears.

Natsu hold his breath as he saw the girl once again he swore he just saw the girl face changed to another face just now. Taking a deep breath to chase away his hallucination, he closed his eyes and opened his eyes again but the girl face didn't change at all like he had just seen earlier_. It really did my imagination then._ Natsu sighed in relief.

He saw the girl again to make sure that he was wrong but suddenly an image of a blonde haired girl crying flashed in his mind making him gasped when he realized the familiar hair "Blonde..Lucy...dreams...but how" he mumbled word by word as his thought jumbled up.

"Please" Natsu heard the stranger girl pleading-voice as he looked up and saw the masked man pointed the weapon too close at the girl making her scared and trembled in fear.

Natsu gritted his teeth at this scene just when he wanted to shout and untied his rope to fight this bastard he heard the girl murmured something with a low voice that normally a normal person couldn't hear. But for a dragon slayer like Natsu that voice easy to picked out in this quiet room.

"Please, help me"

"**_Natsu, save me"_**

The earlier image he thought was only a hallucination suddenly became clearer and real for him as he saw a blonde haired girl cried and shouted his name desperately. Now Natsu remember it was the face of the girl Natsu kept having dream about but not like his usual dream when he always forgot her face after he woke up this time he remembered her face clearly.

"Lucy" he muttered with his lips. It was low and soft voice yet the tone he used was such a heartbreaking tone.

A new emotion suddenly filled him. He felt angry, desperate and somehow pain filled him. He only remembered jumping to punch the ugly masked man but after that, he couldn't remember everything because when He saw a flash image of the girl in his dream again, calling out his name desperately with blood and tears covered her face somehow his mind blanked out and something inside him snapped.

**To be Continue**

**Bonus extra:**

Erza looked at the two guys in front of her feeling satisfied after finishing to explain her whole genius plan. She looked at the frown on Natsu face as he was busy processing the plan in his head. She knew she had to deal with his whining later but she got it under control. Her eyes darted to Gray who looked like in deep thought.

"Is there anything wrong?" Erza asked her crossing her arms on her chest. She sent him a half glare in case he did plan to oppose her plan.

"I am just wondering" Gray scratched the back of his head figuring his next word carefully "We will got arrested for a long times right?"

"Maybe. it depent on the timing. But yes it will took a rather long time, I think" Erza answered gladly. Her glare dissapeared thinking that gray wanted to ask furthermore about her genius plan.

"So, I was thinking earlier"

Erza nodded showing her approval to let him continue. From the smart way gray talked, She was sure he would give her a smart opinion or suggestion to her genius plan.

"Can I bring a snack with me?"

Erza blinked maybe she heard it wrong just now. "Can you repeat what you said just now?"

"Well, you know, In case I am hungry or bored, Can I just bring a snack with me?"

...

"Is that a yes?

...

...|...|...

"Can we attack them now? Natsu whined feeling bored already.

"Shut up"Erza answered harsly feeling annoyed at his same question for the fifth time "Do you want to look like that?" She glanced at the black haired mage beside her.

Natsu gulped at her answer. staring at the half unconsciously guy. He made a pitied look at the Ice maker face which full of bruise. _He definetely didn't want to end up like that. _Natsu took a last look before turning around and zipped his mouth.

The poor black haired mage could only huffed on his bad luck as he grimaced at the pain of his bruise face. In his pocked there was a bag of potato chips that he didn't touch even one a bit.

* * *

**Please review:))**


	6. Nightmare

**Warning :** bad grammar and vocabularies. I am not expert in english and it isn't my first language. So, feel free to tell me if there are things that wrong or need to be improved

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Fairy Tail

**Note :** Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciated those.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Nightmare**

_Where am I?_

Natsu asked to himself unsure about his current location as his half lidded eyes scanned his surroundings. He remembered he was supposed to be on mission with Erza and Gray. So, why did he lie down in a freaking unknown forest. He didn't find the answer.

The pink haired mage sighed. He tried to get up but for some kind of reason his body couldn't move. He tried to move his finger with all his might but still his finger didn't even budge for an inch. He tried to speak but finding it hard as the only sound that came out was unclear and too low to be heard.

His eyes twitched irritating with his useless condition. He glanced around and scanned his surrounding once again and still he couldn't see anything except big trees everywhere.

Feeling tired Natsu relaxed for a second and closed his eyes for a bit. He froze when a smell of blood hit his sensitive nose. His eyes shot open quickly as he searched for the source of that nasty smell. His eyes widened as he found the source of the smell. His face became pale as the realization hit him.

_Why didn't he smell it before?_

He cursed on his mind as he took a glance at the pool of blood around him. He quickly scanned and examined his body and found it in a very bad shape. He found his body covered with bruises and a deep gash that still let out a blood. His eyes landed on a nasty wound in his stomach that looked like a hole. He grimaced at the sight of it and started to sweat as he grew more panicked.

He took a deep breath a few times trying to calmed himself but suddenly a great surge of pain spreading through his body as if burned him from inside and Natsu couldn't help but to screamed in pain.

* * *

Gray sighed. Seriously, he didn't know what to do. He blamed Erza who left him alone to deal with this kind of situation. He wasn't a freaking babysitter. He grunted and huffed, looking at the certain mage who snored and slept soundly while he was stuck in this boring job.

The ice mage Scowled, crossing his hand on his chest he looked at the sleeping guy in irritation. How dare he slept soundly after all the ruckus he made, Gray glared at him. If it wasn't Erza order, there was no way he would gladly take a job to look after him.

Hell, the idiot didn't need someone to take care of him. He was a grown up already. The ice wizard thought annoyed but when he remembered what Natsu did earlier on the mission he sighed. _Or maybe not._

Still, Gray wondered what was that made Natsu acted like that. Sure Natsu always destroyed one or two or maybe almost everything in every mission but this time the way he lost control over his mind and almost destroyed everything made him confused as he couldn't find the possible answer and it was frustrated him because Natsu was well known for the fact that he was really easy to read. And the look in his eyes at that time, Gray didn't even want to remember it.

After all of that happened, he remembered the look on the client face when they had to tell him that they told them the news. Gray felt relief that the one who got to explain all of that was Erza. He was never good at dealing with this kind of thing. Still he felt a bit pity for Erza who had to responsible for all the ruckus Natsu had caused. But then, when he thought about how angry she was earlier and how she kept muttering to kill Natsu as soon as he woke up Gray couldn't help but to give Natsu a sympathetic look

…|…|….

The black haired mage flinched when he heard another scream coming out from the unconscious mage. The sound of his scream sounded so painful making him more confuse of what to do. He took a glance at the pink haired mage who was struggling in his sleeping state. His pained face covered in sweat and his hands gripped the sheet of the bed tightly almost ripping it.

It was so peaceful a few minutes ago and Gray almost fell asleep but a loud scream suddenly broke the silence making him startled and jumped in surprise with a sudden interruption. He stared at Natsu who was still sleeping and he frowned. _Why did he scream in his dream?_. He thought in confusion.

The sleeping mage let out another scream and Gray instantly got taken a back as he heard how it filled with so much pain. He stared at Natsu and found him sweated a lot as his breath got quicker. The look on in his face made Gray grimaced at the sight.

Another minutes passed and the scream kept continuing. Gray stared at tickling clock impatiently. _Why Erza did take a long time?. _He growled feeling a bit tired from hearing a constant screaming but he knew the feeling of worry overtook that tiredness. He sighed staring at Natsu who was making face as if he was fighting with an unknown pain.

He had already called a doctor earlier and that man said there was nothing wrong with the unconscious dragon slayer and maybe it was only a nightmare. But Gray somehow didn't believe that. What kind of nightmare making you scream for about 30 minutes.

He frowned looking at Natsu pained face once again. _Is it only my feeling or did Natsu scream got a lot quieter by every second passed?_ _Surely people won't die because of a nightmare right?_ He asked to himself feeling a bit of uneasy. Dismissing his bad thought. Gray sighed

_Everything will be fine. He is Natsu after all._

…|…|….

Natsu breathe in pain as another pain flooded in his body making him screamed again. His throat felt hoarse because a lot of scream. He was also having a hard time to breathe as he felt the pain was unbearable for him.

He tried hard to catch his breath but a sudden strong smell of blood rushed through his nose making him felt nauseous than before. He realized more blood was coming out from the wounds on his body. He didn't know how many minutes or hours had passed. He felt like he was going to die every second.

He didn't know what caused this, before he thought this was all just a dream but the pain he felt was so real. So, He didn't know anymore. Heck he didn't even want to think anymore.

Another jolt of pain attacked him once again and Natsu almost lost his conscious. His vision became blurry and his eyelids felt heavier but somehow he managed to stay awake.

He prepared for the worst and this time he felt his body grew hotter than usual like there was fire spreading through his body from inside eating him alive. Natsu groaned in pain. There was seriously something wrong with him. Fire wasn't supposed to hurt him. He hissed in pain.

Every second felt like hours for the poor mage as he struggled with his pain. But all of sudden He heard a faint sound of someone crying came out from nowhere. He couldn't resist the urge to glance at that direction. So, He peeked out from the corner of his eyes and then he saw it. The same yellow hair and chocolate eyes. The same girl who always showed up in his dreams.

_Lucy_. He shouted in his head saying his name with full of joy despite his circumstance.

He found his mouth curled up into a grin despite his great pain. But soon that grin changed into frown the moment he noticed the blond haired girl was crying. The sight of her trembling and crying making his heart clenched in pain but he didn't know the reason why.

Looking closely at her. Natsu saw her wearing her usual blue-white blouse. He noticed it was kind of tore apart a bit revealing her pale skin. Her hair was a bit mess and there was a dry blood on it. Her forehead was covered by her hair but Natsu could tell she had a wound on it as a fresh red blood kept coming from her head.

His emotion changed in flash from shocked to see her in that state to angry for whatever caused this and lastly Natsu couldn't stop his desire to comfort her, hugging her tightly and whispering a nice encouraging words to her.

He cursed his current state that didn't allow him to move. He tried hard to ignore the pain as he opened his mouth wanting to call her but he noticed she was having a conversation with someone but Natsu couldn't hear what it was about. He couldn't even see the face well because of his blurry vision.

Somehow the thought of her talking with a stranger in this kind of situation making him uncomfortable. He tried to call her but because of his hoarse throat the sound that came out was barely a whisper. He groaned thinking that she couldn't possibly heard him but he was surprised when he found her turned around facing him. Looking straight at him.

Natsu held his breath when their eyes met each other. He swore he wouldn't be able to forget the look on her face when they looked at each other. He saw a different emotion flashed fast through her eyes and he notice a glint on her eyes that he couldn't understand at all.

He saw her mouth slowly cracked into a smile. Her smile caused him to frown because he knew it wasn't a happy smile. It was more of a sad smile. A sad lonely smile. He noted.

Her mouth moved slowly as she looked at him, speaking with a very gentle yet sad tone. She finished her words and ended it with that sad smile again.

Hearing her words Natsu eyes widened. He felt there was another bigger pain attacked his heart making him suffocate. He froze unable to think as a familiar scene that always haunted him flashed in his eyes

He remembered the one night he had never forgotten. That night Igneel had said that words to him. The same words she had just said to him and the fire dragon gave him the similar smile too. The same sad and lonely smile she had on her face and without the little Natsu knowing, the next morning his figure of dad was gone, disappearing from his sight and leaving him alone by himself.

So, Natsu knew it. He understood it better than anyone else what that smile and her words meant. But still he couldn't stand the emptiness of his heart as he kept replying her words.

_"It's alright Natsu, everything will be fine"_

No, it wasn't for him

**To be continue**

* * *

Please review:))


	7. Those Eyes

**Warning**: bad grammar and vocabularies. I am not expert in English and it isn't my first language. So, feel free to tell me if there are things that wrong or need to be improved

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciated those.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Those Eyes**

The first thing Natsu felt when his eyes slowly opened was a light feeling in his body and a soft warm bed. His eyes was greeted by a blurry sight as he found the light was blinded him when he opened his eyes

The first thing he saw when his vision became clearer was a red color. His eyes widened as the color of bright red filled his eyes and dominated his sight. The bright color reminded him of blood. Because of that He unconsciously repeated the scene that reminded him of that color in his mind. After that He felt a weird sensation, a sickening feeling in his stomach as if forcing him to throw up.

Natsu gasped at the sensation he felt and rose up fast from his bed covering his mouth with his palms. The sweat came out pouring from his forehead as his nightmare kept flashing back in his head.

Without him realize a red color that he saw earlier moved and came to his sight once again but before the pink haired mage could react, a sharp pain feeling hit his head making its pain spread thorough his body as he let out a yelp of pain.

"Are you backing to your sense now?"

A stern voice echoed through the room making him snapped from his dreadful thought. He rubbed his head as the pain reminded him that this was a reality not a dream. A sense of relief replaced the fear he had just now when he glanced at his saviour and found a figure of woman stood beside him with pissed look but Natsu could tell there was a hint of worry in her tone when she talked to him before. Now that he calmed down a bit he realized the red color object he saw earlier was only Erza scarlet hair.

"Yeah. Sorry" He replied her previous questioned a bit late with a sheepish smile.

He waited for the s-class mage to say something but he surprised when she didn't replied at his apology or even shouted at him for his weird action earlier. Instead she just stood there staring at him with an expression that he couldn't describe at all. He tilted his head at her confusing act then after a few second he noticed the corner of her mouth moved and opened a bit like she wanted to say something,

"See, I told you there was something wrong with the flame head" a scoff breaking a silence between both of them and Natsu scowled at the sudden interruption as he glared at the black haired mage who had already made himself comfortable sitting on the couch.

"You're here?" Natsu narrowed his eyes at the so called ice mage ignoring the part of insult in his words "Since when?"

"Since the beginning, Idiot." Gray answered huffing in annoyance "I am the one who had to babysitting you the whole time" added him with irritated expression.

"The hell, I can take care of myself perfectly." Natsu shouted defensively. Hearing the word babysitter made a scowl appeared on his face.

"Yeah, right" Gray replied sarcastically with a mocking tone.

Natsu eyes twitched he opened his mouth to retort back with his usual insult but stopped as his mouth changed into a smirk "Though, I think a babysitter suit you more, than your current job"

"Why you, flame br-" Gray stopped his outburst when he saw the death glare Erza gave him. Instantly his scowl changed to a rather forced smile. He noticed the dark face she had and he blinked feeling confused of her sudden change on mood.

Staying away from this place looked like a best idea he could think at the moment. So, he made a way towards the door muttering the excuse that he wanted to eat outside. It wasn't completely a lie though, he did feeling hungry after all.

The fire mage snickered seeing his bickering opponent left although he did questioned a bit his reason to walk away in the middle of their fight, he just shrugged it .

"So, Natsu." Hearing his name Natsu turned around. Raising his eyebrow at Erza who finally decided to speak. He blinked when he saw the serious look she had and wondered when the atmosphere in this room suddenly became tense.

"Gray told me how you screamed the whole time in your sleep. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." He replied with a rougher voice than he expected. "It's only a little nightmare" He stated muttering the words nightmare softly because he wasn't too sure if the last part of his dream was really a dream.

Erza watched how Natsu expression changed when he answered her question so she knew there was a lie in his answer. Though she didn't knew which part it was, but she wouldn't push it now seeing Natsu current state.

"Alright, then-" she talked again but Natsu somehow had a bad feeling about this as he watched and listened to every word she said.

"Mind to explain about your reckless action during that Mission earlier?" she asked him with a darker different expression and low voice.

Natsu could only gulp as he stared at the red scarlet haired mage face that seemed like growing darker every second passed if it was even possible.

And here he thought his nightmare had already over.

...|...|...

"One curry and Ice tea, please."

The waiter smiled sweetly at his customer who was quiet a beauty with her long chocolate-brown hair and bright dark eyes she looked quite a catch. He winked at her before walking away leaving the table with her order in his hand.

"Mm, excuse me sir" he stopped his walk as he heard his sweet customer called him. He turned around fast and putting his best smile to face her.

"Anything else, my lady?"

"Well... You don't ask my companion what he wanted to eat" she answered glancing a bit at her black-haired guy companion whose face looked pissed enough to kill someone.

"Upps, sorry I forgot" the waiter answered with sweet tone though it sounded so fake in Gray ears as he noticed the dirty look he occasionally thrown at him from the first time he entered this restaurant. This waiter clearly forgot on him purposely. He gritted his waiter. Cursed him in his mind.

"So, what do you want sir?"

Gray scoffed but regardless he answered it. His hungry stomach was far more important than this annoying guy.

"Chicken pork, beef stew, sushi, lasagna, cream soup, and for the drink I will take five glasses of cola" he finished his order and turned toward the waiter finding him with a stiff expression as he stared at the ice mage without blinking.

Seriously? He rolled his eyes it wasn't even a half of Natsu usual portion.

"Well, that's all" Gray raised his voice a bit making the waiter jumped a little.

"Oh. Alright then. I'll be back soon with your orders "he turned around but before he even took a step he was being called out again.

"What?" he answered rudely didn't care about his appearance as a scowl made a way into his face because the one who called him was the guy and wasn't a girl as he preferred.

"Do you have an ice-cube? Give me a full glass of it" Gray ordered ignoring the weird look the waiter gave him.

"Excuse me sir, but I think it isn't in the menu. So, you can't ord-"

"Right. I'll be waiting those then" Gray interrupted his talk as he grew rather tired dealing with this man's antic. He sent the waiter a glare before he even started to speak again. He felt rather satisfied seeing that guy flinched in fear.

The waiter then excused himself and dashed towards the kitchen door as he was thinking that he forgot he was dealing with a mage from Fairy Tail.

"Sorry, about that Gray-san" His girl companion suddenly spoke up and Gray raised his eyebrow at her words

"Why did you apologize for?"

The girl looked up staring at the mage and sighed. "You guys should be treated like a hero but instead all the people in this city did the opposite thing, sorry"

Gray stared at the brown haired girl who they or precisely Natsu saved during the mission. He panicked a bit after noticing tears started gathering in her eyes but when he saw there wasn't any tears came out he sighed in relief.

"It's fine. We had already gotten use to this kind of situation" Gray talked back trying to cheer her up."Thanks to Natsu destructive power" added him with sarcasm. And his stupid brain. This part left unspoken as he only said it in his mind.

"So, Claire." Gray called out the girl's name that he only knew for a few hours with a serious face.

"Is the building we almost destroyed really that important?" He questioned the matter that was bugging him because even though they usually destroyed one or two things in their usual mission people in that town never got angry like the people in this town. He remembered the angry look an old man gave him and a few people before when he walked past them.

"Yes, it is. Because that big library building is our town attraction" She noticed the confuse look on his face and continued her explanation.

"You see. Our town, Cielora is also called a literature town" she explained

"Literature town?" Gray raised his eyebrow at this nickname.

"Yes." Claire said proudly with smile. "You know, the majority of the people in this town like to read" she explained while glanced at the person outside who read while he was walking.

"Seriously?" Gray asked with an unbelievable look after hearing this fact. No wonder he saw many people read books when he took a little walk back then. Smirking he thought about someone in the guild who would like being in this city. Yup those two would certainly love this town. Levi and-

He stopped his thought as he blinked confused. Who was the other person he wanted to mention other than Levy? He wondered confused with his thought. There shouldn't be anyone who loved books other than levy in Fairy Tail. So, why did he say there was two person?.

Ok. Screw that. His tongue just slipped a bit. That's all. He decided to just ignore this thing as he listened more of the brunette detailed explanation

"Yes, even a few of them are a famous writer book. So, my dad, I mean the mayor of the city built a big library building for all of us. Not only it made people happy but it is also attracted many people to came to our town because our library was said to have a complete collection of all the books in the world." She finished her explanation with a proud smile but then her expression changed a bit ad

"It's not that the destroyed building that making us angry about, but the people are angry because many books damaged and couldn't be read anymore"

"I see" Gray sighed. "I think we did something very bad then" he commented remembering the shocked face of the mayor when they said they accidentally destroyed the hideout of the suspicious group and the building near it too.

"Kind of. But I did grateful that you guys saved me and others as well. Thank you" the girl bowed down voice filled with sincerity.

"Whoa... You don't have to do that" Gray almost shouted surprise by her action. "It's fine really, you have already treated me foods. Let's just call it even." He smiled nervously.

She let out a small laughter then suddenly her face lit up as if she remembered something important

"Can I know where your other friends are?"

Gray raised his eyebrow at her question but regardless he answered "At the inn. Why do you ask?"

"I would like to thanks them all" she smiled widely "Especially the one with pink hair"

At the mentioned of the pink haired mage Gray snorted "Nah. It's fine you don't have to. I bet Natsu is having FUN with Erza right now" he said emphasizing the word fun as he imagined how Erza would torture Natsu but it looked like the girl misinterpreted his words and had a different imagination than him as her cheeks blushed and her words stuttered.

"S-sorry , I s-houldn't have asked "

The ice mage furrowed his eyebrow at her strange reaction as he looked at her flushed face but after connecting one thing with others he drew the best conclusion.

She was just shy because he was way too hot for her

...|...|...

"Thanks for the food" Gray smiled thanking her. They both decided to take a little walk after came out from the restaurant /

"It's my pleasure" she smiled back politely. She opened her mouth to said good-bye but she noticed the strange look the dark haired mage gave her so instead she asked him if there was something wrong with her.

"Ah, you see. How do I say this" Gray scratched his cheeks as he picked carefully the words he wanted say. "At first, I thought you and Natsu knew each other"

The girl frowned hearing this statement "No. I never meet Natsu-san. Not until now"

"Yeah. I know" Gray sighed, staring at the ground like thinking about something before he started to speak again "But, it just that his expression a while back ago. It was the same expression he had whenever our nakama got hurt by someone. But-" He stopped for a bit for taking a deep breath.

"This time was more intense and powerful as if his emotion took over him and made him lost his mind." Gray breathed slowly "Even Erza and I had trouble calming him down"

"Yeah, I remember that. The scarlet haired girl somehow managed to knocked him out, though"

Gray snickered remembering how hard Erza had punched the pink haired mage until he got knocked out but soon his expression changed as he remembered Natsu expression during that time. The flashback came flashing through his mind making him remember that event once again.

The moment Natsu eyes and his met each other. Gray didn't want to admit it but he did feel a fear when he looked at the dragon slayer eyes. His black eyes darkened and filled with many kind of emotion but Gray could only recognized anger in his eyes because it was the only emotion that clearly shown in his eyes.

The ice wizard remembered how lost Natsu was as he kept ignoring or worse didn't even heard every word that Erza and he said during that time instead he just kept beating their enemies without mercy and destroyed everything he saw.

"You saw it too, right?" the ice maker wizard suddenly spoke asking the girl in front of him. Seeing the confuse look in her face Gray realized she didn't understand his question so he asked again this time with a full question.

"The look in his eyes at that time, the craziness in his eyes. You saw that right? So why didn't you run away like the other do?"

Staring at the girl face, Gray repeated the flashback in his mind when everything became a mess because of Natsu reckless action as he kept using his magic to beat the enemies and his surrounding without a care. Everyone else in that room was running away in panicking state and fear written all over their face but Gray remembered there was one girl who didn't even move from her spot at all. He noticed him as the brown-haired girl that was just came, the one who Natsu had saved just now. He thought the girl was too scared to move so he approached her trying to help. But the girl surprised him as he found her just sat still with a normal expression as her eyes kept staring at the certain dragon slayer and followed all his movement.

The first think that came out in his mind when he saw that, was the girl was definitely crazy. So it wasn't a wonder her face printed clearly on his mind as he could instantly recognized her when she approached him earlier to say thank you and treat him foods.

Seeing her didn't utter any reply Gray frowned thinking that maybe he said a wrong question or maybe the reason for her weird respond back then was just because her fear overwhelmed her or may-

"His eyes"

Gray instantly looked at her after hearing her reply although he didn't understand how those words explained his question.

Looking at the frown on the dark haired mage, Claire smiled a little before speaking again to complete her answer.

"When Natsu-san punched that guy who pointed his weapon at me he looked at me with those eyes. His eyes struck me. I remembered I had seen that kind of eyes before. So I kept staring at him and finally I remembered where I had seen it before." she stopped for a while then his mouth cracked into a sad small.

"You see, my mother died when I was ten years old. She kind of got mixed up in a dangerous trade and got herself killed by a professional assassin" she talked with sad eyes as she gazed at the sky.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Gray said softly. He knew what it felt because he also thought Ur as his mother.

"At that time I was still a child. I screamed, cried and made a fuss for a few months. There was a time when I yelled at my dad taking at all my anger at him crying and shouting to give my mother back. I even said I wanted to kill my mother's murderer."

Listening her past Gray got a little taken a back not expecting her to experience that kind of thing as he stared at her innocent face. Claire noticed his stare but didn't say anything as she kept continuing her speech.

"Because of that fuss my dad locked me up in my room all day and that was when I saw it, the reflection I had in the mirror. I noticed the color of my eyes darker than usual and the crazy look that showed in my eyes"

She took a deep breath before spoke again and looked straight at the black haired mage face.

"That's how Natsu-san eyes were. Eyes that filled with anger, sadness, pain and desperation."

Gray eyes widened as he heard her describing all the emotion that displayed at Natsu eyes at that time while he could only read one.

"It was the same eyes that you had when you lost something important, your beloved one." she finished her explanation, whispering the last part.

"But it wasn't me that he was looking at"

"What?" Gray furrowed his eyebrows at her sudden and weird statement.

"When Natsu-san saved me and looked at me. He stared at my face but I did have feeling that it wasn't me that reflected in his eyes. It wasn't me that he meant to save" she uttered the last part softly like a whisper.

Gray looked at her with a little doubt "How did you know?"

She took a step backward and looked at his face with a full smile on her face. "A woman's intuition" was her replied as she walked away waving at him and saying her goodbye.

**To be continue**

* * *

Please review:))


End file.
